Edward Scissorhands: Completion
by myrelia360
Summary: A new Fanfiction about Kim's grandchild: Jane Kimberly Keating. DISCLAIMER: Most ideas are based on Tim Burton's movie, Edward Scissorhands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked directly in the mirror with the picture of my Grandmother Kim in my left hand. I looked so much like her, and that was perfect. I was sixteen, her age when she fell in love. Of course, I had always believed that Grandpa was only second best because I knew from the moment that Grandma told me the story, that she still loved Edward with all her heart. She died though, which was where I was. I was at her own little house from the eighties standing in front of the mirror she used when she was young.

I smoothed my black dress as I looked at the bed, just in case. Only, I wished he were there. My mother came in and smiled weakly. "I thought you would be in here Jane." She said.

"Where else would I be Mom?" I asked sadly.

"Look at the bright side of this, she'll be with Grandpa, now." She said with a little bit of a grin. I gave her somewhat of a dirty look. I was the only one who knew of Grandma's other romance.

"What? Don't look at me like that Jane! God damn it, stop." She started to cry, "You look _so_ much like her… I know things won't be the same without her. We all loved her."

I sighed and whispered, "Mom, don't cry…"

"She can't be gone. She _can't_ be." Mom whimpered into my shoulder.

"Hey guys, it's—oh." My father walked in. "Hey," he caressed my mom's shoulders, "It's alright. Everything's alright." His glasses glimmered in Grandma's bedroom light. I pulled away from my mother and walked away from the room. I went outside and started walking past the old, faded houses. There was one though, at the top of the hill, black and old, the tin of the house was deteriorating. I did see, however, the bushes. They were magnificent. I had never been so close to see them. Grandma had never let me to be close enough.

Did I dare go in the gates to meet Edward? Did I actually want to meet Edward? I didn't know. I heard my dad's footsteps quick and worried, so I turned around and walked towards him. "What is your problem Jane Kimberly Keating!?" He yelled, turning red, "Your mother is crying her eyes out right now, and you running off isn't helping at all!"

"Did you ever think that this took a toll on me too?" I asked, yelling as well, "I was closer to Grandma than Mom _ever_ was! You don't have a clue on what kind of pain I'm in Dad, and you never listen enough to actually know what's going on!" He looked at me with stern eyes, and then walked off. After he left, I turned back around to look at the gate. I heard steps going down. My eyes widened as my pupils got smaller, I took off my black heals, and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I held my heels in my hands, and I didn't see where I was going. My hair got into my face, curse my frizzy hair. I stopped running vaguely as I had just realized I didn't know where my Grandmother's picture was. Surely, I thought it was back at the house, but I remember bringing it to the gate. Troubled, I walked back carefully. I put my heels on and walked slowly, as I fixed my hair.

My steps echoed throughout the once busy, gossipy neighborhood. Now, I was able to see the broken window that had been broken due to Edward's battle with Kevin. I wonder how that actually went down. I know Grandma had shared her first kiss with Edward there, but I wish I had some man fighting for my love.

I got to the black, chained up gate to block the "monster" that had supposedly threatened the whole neighborhood, but he was kind, gentle, and handsome, at least from the story I had been told over a thousand times. I looked down, and saw her picture I held in her old room. Grandma stared into me without a smile on her face, it was her seventeenth birthday, but she looked so lost. She was young then, but there was something different. Something, _very_ different. It seemed as if it were ripped by a blade. I looked up.

I saw someone's foot, but I stayed silent. The foot was black, big, and frightening. Well, the _boot_ I should say, trudged up the hill. To get a better look, I leaned in a little to see him. I saw part of his leg, but nothing more. My heart pounded so loud I bet he could've heard it. Why didn't I call him name? I could've either told him that the love of his life married someone else and that I was her grandchild so I could break his artificial heart, or I could've acted as Grandma, and told him that I loved him, but that I had to leave forever.

Then, I had an epiphany: I can finish him. I can give him hands so he could finally begin to age and feel. After all, I was quite the science nerd. I also knew a couple people, but if I could get my hands on the Inventor's plans on Edward, I could easily do it. How would I go in unnoticed at first and without him thinking that I was Grandma? I contemplated as I picked Grandma's photo up and walked back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How could I complete Edward? What would I tell him, the utter lie or the bitter, heart-breaking truth? This was undecided… For now, the contemplation was on how to get inside the mansion without him noticing, and also how to find the plans.

I went back to the house, and realized they had left without me. After all, this house was technically left for me, and my house wasn't far from here. I looked through Grandma's teenager things, and found a large cloak. I guessed it was for a Halloween party or something. I looked in a trunk, and found the white, blood stained gown that she wore on that day. With it, I found shredded curtains and clothing. I assumed that Edward did this. She kept it after all these years… Now, the dress was a little creepy because it had her ex-boyfriend's blood on it, but I thought the rest was sweet.

I grabbed the gown, and found a stain remover. After I put it on the dress, I washed it. I stared at the swirls of water go through the washing machine, and when I was finished drying it, the white gown looked brand new. Astounded, I put the dress on myself. I looked in the mirror again, and found the same exact face my grandmother had. I grabbed the cloak to see what idea I could conjure up this time, and realized that you couldn't see my face. Of course, Edward would probably be able to tell that I was trying to be my grandma, but I think it would work out.

Suddenly, I got scared. What if he got angry or what if I froze in front of him then ran off? He sounded pretty scary. The grayness of his skin, the scars on his face, and the outfit he wore just sounded terrifying. I would have to do it though, for my grandma.

I would do it the next week. I couldn't have done it that same day, it would be too much for Edward, and it would be for me, even. I wondered if he still loved my grandmother. I wondered if he remembered everything—or if it took up the thoughts of his day. What did he do all day? What a boring life that would be, I wish his story wasn't so tragic. I wondered if I could eventually finish him, as hi inventor intended him to be. I don't think the person who created him would want him to live without the sense to touch with human hands.

"Hmm…" I hummed to myself, "I bet I can find the records of that house in the library. Then I could find out who created Edward!" I got exited, and I dressed back into my black dress. Hurriedly, I walked to the public library that was only three blocks away from the community.

I entered the library, and the aroma of pages filled my nose. I looked to the librarian, and stepped towards him quietly. He was concentrated on the computer screen, and every so often, he pushed his glasses back in place with his index finger. "Excuse me," I finally said quietly, "I'd like to look up the history of a certain address."

Startled, he looked up at me and sighed, "Oh, alright, not a problem, what address is it?"

I blushed, "Uh, I don't know the exact address, but I do know that everyone in town knows about it."

"Go on," he persisted.

"It's that big mansion at the end of the street from the neighborhood close to here." I said quickly.

"I know of the one you're talking about. Come on." He ushered me to the back of the library and asked, "Just out of curiosity, why would you want to know of such a place?"

"I don't know, my grandmother recently died, and I inherited her house." I stared at the ground for a moment.

"I'm sorry for your loss Jane." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I looked up, suddenly.

"I go to the high school with you." He started, "Now let's see, ah! Here are the files, sorry they're a little old." I shook my head and took the papers gently.

"Thank-you—uh," I looked at his name tag, taking no notice on what he said about him going to school with me. "Kevin." I smiled, and then I walked off. I sat down on a worn out cushion chair, and started reading.

_**Vincent Walsh, a hermit inventor, demands that a castle be built in the middle of a neighborhood construction site.**__ Although he could not get the location he wanted, he managed to get a spot at the end of a street._

_**Walsh goes nuts!**__ The already nutty inventor requests dead bodies for his next invention. Vincent Walsh astounds the town again with his wacky requests. "He's just a crazy old man." Says Joyce Grace from the new neighborhood…_

There hadn't been another entry until about ten years after.

_**Vincent Walsh, the wacky inventor, is found deceased after two months**__. Walsh's body is found lifeless after two months. Forensic scientists report he died of a heart attack, but the cuts on his face say otherwise. The house was searched, but no other clues were found._


End file.
